Underwater operations for recovery of gas from clathrate hydrate deposits may utilize a conduit for delivery of the gas from the underwater deposit to the surface. The term “clathrate hydrates” (or gas clathrates, gas hydrates, clathrates, etc.) refer to crystalline water-based solids physically resembling ice, in which gases may be trapped. Recovery of gases from such solids may utilize a harvester to break up the clathrate, such as the harvester disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/051,919 entitled “Systems and Methods for Harvesting Natural Gas from Underwater Clathrate Hydrate Deposits,” which was filed on Mar. 18, 2011 and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The released gas may be captured within a conduit that may direct the gas toward a vessel at the surface. At various depths, water pressure and underwater currents may apply external pressure on the conduit.